


Skinny Love

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tobirama in Mythology [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demonic Dokuzetsu, Founders Era, Fuck Dokuzetsu, M/M, On Hiatus, Possession, Supernatural Elements, Tobirama saves the day, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Tobirama did all he could to mend the mess - but broken people never healed quite right. Madara was no exception.Or: How Tobirama saves the world by asking what's wrong.On hiatus





	Skinny Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should not be writing this. I have so many other stories to work on, _why am I writing this?_
> 
> (Answer: I have no self-control)

_Come on skinny love just last the year_  
_Pour a little salt we were never here  
__Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

* * *

 

The Uchiha never ceased to amaze him.

Madara was a man of quiet touches, fingers trailing in the dim-light hours, breath slow at his neck and tickling his skin. Hot tea in the morning, cream and sugar left out even though the man took none, both placed next to a spare mug. Stolen touches, brushed hands in the hall, busy at work but affection never far from his mind. Soft gasps in pitch-black rooms, tangled in cotton sheets, gloved fingers gripped in his white hair and clinging desperate, so close to the euphoria of release.

On the quiet days, good days, Tobirama basked in his heat. Would lay himself against the man's broad chest, relax into a warrior he knew could break him, and let himself still, to trust him, breathe him in. Let the _ash-metal-flame_ wash through him and leave him reeling, wanting more, reaching out and finding acceptance, rumbling laughter and a heated gaze at the feather-light touch of his fingertips.

It was a side of the Uchiha he thought never to see. During the war, they were bloodthirsty animals, sworn enemies, nothing more than an obstacle to overcome for his family.  _Madara_ had been nothing more than that - a snake poisoning his brother's mind, fed him dreams of friendship, of building a future for the children of their clans. A con artist that broke Hashirama's heart, left him weary and weak in his absence. A savage creature that slaughtered his kin, left the battlefield slick in their blood and rotten corpses, glee in those spinning red eyes that saw nothing but destruction in his warpath.

He'd never been happier to be proven wrong. To see the two old friends, gods amongst their people, _heat-fury_ and _steady-earth_ , stand in the midst of the budding village and clasp hands. To watch their dream take root, sprawling on and on with seemingly no end, allies showing up at their gates daily with more to follow.

To see Madara so quiet, still, breaths evening out, starlight shinning through the curtain cracks and dancing on his sweat-slick skin. To curl up in his arms and know he belonged, bare to the bone and flush up against him, finding his own place in the peace around them.

But, Madara wasn't always at peace.

The war didn't let him go. It raged in his mind, boiling under tensed muscle and clenched, bared teeth. Set his eyes hard and cold, temper flaring without warning, wood and glass and porcelain breaking under his blows. Sink cracked, water hissing from busted pipes, spiderweb fractures in the stone floor at his feet.

In the aftermath, Madara stood, heaving, shattered pieces and blood and anger filling the room around him. Tobirama did all he could to mend the mess, tried to pick up the pieces - but broken people never healed right, sharp edges leaving bleeding wounds across his own fawn-white skin, his hands shredded in their desperate attempt to keep them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story idea, lyrics at the beginning, and story title all based off of "Skinny Love," written by Justin Vernon. I listened to the version by Birdy, and highly recommend it.
> 
> Questions/comments, as always, are both welcomed and greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
